


Wasteful (Verschwenderisch)

by achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Pointless fluff, and you should probably just tell people when you are interested in them, coffee shop AU, in which staring awkwardly does not make for good flirting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/achildofyavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo verstand es einfach nicht; warum würde jemand jeden Tag vorbeikommen, Kuchen bestellen, und ihn dann nicht essen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteful (Verschwenderisch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/gifts).



Bilbo schaute auf die Uhr hinter der Theke, und genau in diesem Moment rang die Klingel über der Tür; er schaute nicht auf, aber er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, als er den Kuchen vorsichtig in Stücke schnitt.

Der Mann kam jeden Tag um halb sechs, auf den Punkt genau.

Es war immer um dieselbe Uhrzeit, ohne Veränderung, und Bilbo hätte es vermutlich nicht auffallen müssen; die Bäckerei/Cafe war den ganzen Tag über ein beschäftigter Ort, und sie hatten viele Kunden, die regelmäßig unter der Woche für ein Stück Kuchen oder eines ihrer Sandwiches zurückkamen. Er war kein gesprächiger Kunde, wie andere zum Beispiel (tatsächlich war sich Bilbo sicher, dass er nie mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte, wenn er ihn bedient hatte), und er tat nichts, dass ihn heraus stechen ließ.

Tatsächlich war das Gegenteil der Fall: der Mann kam, bestellte, saß still da, und ging dann wieder. Manchmal las er die Zeitung, or nahm seinen Laptop heraus, doch die meiste Zeit schaute er nur durch das Cafe, als würde er für eine Weile abschalten nach einem langen Tag.

Zumindest hatte Bilbo den Mann immer so interpretiert- er kam immer in einem Anzug, zu der Zeit, an dem die meisten Arbeitsplätze schließen würden, und da war etwas Schweres an der Weise, wie er seine Schultern hielt, das vermuten ließ, dass ihn etwas stresste. Es gab viele Gebäude mit Büros in der Nähe, und es kamen viele gestresste Manager und ermüdete Büroarbeiter zu ihnen, also war es wirklich nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass auch er zu ihnen gehörte; falls er über seinem Kaffe eingeschlafen wäre, dann wäre er nicht der erste Kunde gewesen, dem das passiert war, auch wenn er es immer schaffte, wach zu bleiben.

Doch trotzdem fiel er nicht nur Bilbo auf.

"Er ist wieder da,", sagte einer seiner Kollegen, als er seinen üblichen Platz weiter hinten einnahm. "Der Kuchen-Typ."

Bilbo nickte, während er um die Theke herum ging, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Er ging immer hinüber, wann immer er konnte, und den anderen war aufgefallen, wie sehr ihm die seltsame Art der Besuche des Mannes nervte, und ließen ihn.

Es war Bilbos Rätsel, und niemanden störte es so sehr wie ihn.

Auch wenn er es niemandem sagen würde, es war mehr als nur das Rätsel, das ihn mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu diesem Kunden entgegenbringen ließ, mehr als nur die unbeantwortete Frage, die viele von ihnen während ihrer Pausen diskutierten. Näher an dem Mann konnte man die straffe Kontur seines Mundes, die auffallende Intensität seines Blickes, die Tatsache schätzen, dass der gute Schnitt des Anzugs wenig tat, um den gut gebauten Körper zu verstecken; Bilbo versuchte wirklich, nicht zu starren, aber ein wenig Schauen war nun einmal nötig, wenn du die Bestellung eines Mannes aufnahmst, und Augenkontakt war ein freundlicher und nötiger Teil des Kundendienstes.

Das war es jedenfalls, war er sich einredete, als er sich auf den Mann zu begab und durch die verschiedenen Tische schlängelte. Sein dunkles Haar hatte silberne Strähnen, und nicht nur Bilbo fand die Ansicht so attraktiv; er hatte mehrere Kollegen darüber flüsternd diskutieren gehört, wann immer der Mann das Cafe betrat (und nicht nur die weiblichen).

Er lächelte nicht viel, das stimmte, aber er war umwerfend genug sogar mit einem finsteren Blick, auch wenn sich Bilbo manchmal während einer nicht so beschäftigten Schicht, mit einem Arm auf der Theke abgestützt, fragte, wie der Mann wohl aussehen mochte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Der Gedanke führte jedoch meist dazu, dass er zu sehr abgelenkt war, weshalb er es meist vermied, noch mehr an ihn zu denken, als er es sowieso schon tat.

Aber trotzdem war dies nicht ganz der Grund, weshalb Bilbo sich an ihn erinnerte; sie hatten immerhin ein paar erstaunlich gutaussehende Kunden, und keiner von ihnen hatte sich so sehr in seinen Gedanken breit gemacht, wie dieser es hatte.

Er erreichte den Tisch, und Bilbo bot ihm ein Lächeln an: falls es womöglich ein wenig reservierter war als gegenüber anderen Kunden, dann ging das niemandem außer ihm etwas an.

Das mochte etwas überraschend scheinen, erinnerte man sich an seine (noch immer geheim gehaltene) Attraktion zu dem Mann, aber Bilbo hatte seine Gründe.

Und die hatten größten Teils mit der Bestellung zu tun.

Der Mann nickte ihn an, und Bilbo zog den Stift von hinter seinem Ohr hervor, seine gelockten Haare genauso unordentlich wie immer, öffnete den Notizblock als würde er aufschreiben, was der Mann bestellen wollte.  
Er hatte die Bestellung schon seit Monaten nicht mehr aufgeschrieben.

"Das Übliche?" Fragte er.

Der Mann bot ihm ein Zucken des Mundwinkels, etwas, das nicht ganz als Lächeln durchgehen konnte, aber nicht als etwas anderes bezeichnet werden konnte, und ein weiteres Nicken an. Der Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, lockerte den Knoten seiner Krawatte, und Bilbo drehte sich zurück zur Theke, damit seine Augen nicht der langsamen Bewegung seiner Kehle folgte, als er schlucke, die dunkle Linie aus Brusthaaren, die gerade so sichtbar war, wenn er die ersten Knöpfe seines Shirts aufmachte.

Gott, manche Dinge durften einfach nicht erlaubt sein.

Die Bestellung war immer dieselbe, und das allein war in Ordnung; es war keine schwere oder komplizierte, und viele Kunden bestellten oft dasselbe.

Da war dieser alte Mann mit dem Glänzen in den Augen, der immer dasselbe Sandwich und denselben Cappuccino bestellte; die böse drein schauende blonde Frau, die immer nur einen Haselnuss Lattte und eine Makrone bestellte; der junge Student mit den wirren Haaren, der für einen Kamillentee und ein Thunfisch Sandwich kam.

Der Mann wollte immer einen Kaffee, schwarz mit einer kleinen Packung Kaffeeweißer am Rande. Manchmal benutzte er ein wenig, manchmal viel: es schien darauf anzukommen, wie müde er war, and es war, als ob er niemanden außer sich selbst es zutraute, seine Einnahme an Kaffein zu bestimmen.

Der Kaffee war in Ordnung.

Der Kaffee war normal.

Es war der Kuchen, der das Problem darstellte.

Er machte den Kaffee, legte den Kaffeeweißer dazu, und setzte das Stück Kuchen auf den delikaten Teller mit dem Symbol der Bäckerei darauf; das kam alles auf das Tablett, und dann zurück zum Tisch. Dem Mann schien sein Auftreten kaum aufzufallen, den Blick auf das Cafe gerichtet, als ob er ganz abgelenkt war. Bilbo schaute ihn sich an, als er die Bestellung vom Tablett auf den Tisch stellte, ihm fielen die dunklen Augenringe auf, die eingefallenen Wangen, die in diesem Licht noch eingesunkener wirkten. Er fragte sich, wie diese dunklen Konturen und Flecken womöglich in einem netteren Licht aussehen würden- vielleicht das seiner Lampe im Wohnzimmer, oder im Kerzenschein über einem Tisch im Restaurant.

Aber das war genug von dem, sagte er zu sich selbst, als er das Tablett unter seinem Arm verstaute, und bot dem Mann ein weiteres, kleines Lächeln an.

"Langer Tag?" Fragte er, wie jeden Nachmittag, und der Mann nickte.

"Lange genug." Antwortete er, eine der üblichen Antworten die er gab, und schaute Bilbo kurz an.

Er musste sich zwingen den Mann nicht zu fragen, ob es ihm wirklich gut ging (das wollte er leider auch öfters tun). Er sah in letzter Zeit immer müder und müder aus, als ob er zu viel arbeitete, oder ihm etwas bedrückte. Aber Bilbo ging das nichts an, deswegen fragte er nicht.  
Der Mann blieb immer für circa 45 Minuten, sehr selten kürzer oder länger.

Bilbo schaute ihn oder den Tisch nicht an, bis er aufstand und ging.

"Hat er es wieder getan?" Fragte sein Kollege, als sich Bilbo zum Tisch begab, den der Mann gerade verlassen hatte.

Die Tasse Kaffee war leer, der Kaffeeweißer halb leer- der Tag musste also nicht zu schlimm gewesen sein.

Und da war der Teller.

Und das Stück Erdbeerkuchen.

Das Stück, nachdem er immer fragte, wenn er hereinkam, ohne Ausnahme.

Immer noch da, unberührt.

Er aß es nie. Er bestellte es immer, und aß es nie.

Jeden verdammten Tag.

Und natürlich hätte es ihn nicht so sehr stören müssen, das wusste er: er musste es nicht so persönlich nehmen, aber es gefiel ihm nicht, wenn Essen verschwendet wurde, besonders aber, wenn er es war, der es hergestellt hatte. Die Bäckerei war berühmt für ihren Kuchen, und der mit den Erdbeeren war sein persönliches Rezept- er kam jeden Morgen extra früh zur Arbeit, um sie zu backen, und es lohnte sich: jeder liebte sie immer, komplimentierte sie, er sah zu, wie die Leute ihren ersten Bissen nahmen und lächelten, und es machte ihn glücklich, wie er ihren Tag ein wenig besser machen konnte mit ein wenig Zuckerguss, einem Schuss Zimt, ein Stück Obst.

Und dann hatte dieser Mann, dieser unverständliche Mann, die Nerven, seinen Kuchen zu bestellen und nie zu essen.

Es tat weh.

Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn- warum sich die Mühe machen, den Kuchen jeden Tag zu bestellen und zu bezahlen, wenn du ihn nie isst? Ein oder zwei Mal machte Sinn, aber immer wieder und wieder?

Er ging wieder, und sein Kollege rollte mit den Augen, als er den Teller sah.

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht." Sagte Bilbo, als er den Kuchen in den Abfall schmiss- so verschwenderisch, so nervig- "Warum jeden Tag?"

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht jeden Tag, aber es ist schon seltsam."

"Also kommt er nicht oft an Wochenenden." Stimmte Bilbo zu. "Aber trotzdem."

"Oder Donnerstags, da erscheint er auch nie."

Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte er das wissen?

Er arbeitete an Donnerstagen nicht.

Vielleicht hätte es ihn nicht ganz so genervt, wäre es den anderen Kollegen nicht auch aufgefallen. Jemand hatte ihn den "Kuchen-Typ" genannt, und den Namen benutzten sie jetzt alle- wenn du den Mann bei diesem Namen erwähntest, würde jeder ohne weitere Erklärung wissen, über wen du redest. Seine Berühmtheit war soweit gewachsen, dass sogar gewisse Stammgäste ihn und seine Seltsamkeit kannten, nachdem sie die Bediensteten reden gehört hatten: viele beobachteten ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als er hereinkam, alle von ihnen wundernd. Bilbo war nur eine weitere, neugierige Person unter ihnen.

Natürlich hatten viele Kunden einfach gesagt, dass er ihn fragen sollte, als sie hörten, wie er sich wunderte.

Das würde zumindest das Rätsel lösen, aber der Gedanke daran war beschämend.

"Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum bestellen Sie den Kuchen, wenn sie ihn nicht essen?"

"Ist das so eine Art Diät-Sache, sich selbst oder Ihren Willen zu testen?"

"Wollen Sie mich mit Absicht beleidigen, oder merken Sie einfach nicht, wie seltsam Sie sich verhalten?"

Was die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machte, war Bilbos Attraktion zu dem Mann, denn es gab nichts, das etwas peinlicher machte, als wenn man verliebt war, egal wie alt man war, und wie dämlich es klang, verliebt zu sein. Und es war zu einem kleinen Problem geworden; er schaffte es, nicht zu stottern oder rot zu werden, wenn er mit dem Mann redete, aber er hatte sich mehr als zu oft für einen Mann seines Alters dabei erwischt, wie er von dem Mann tagsüber geträumt hatte.

Er kam nahe dran, den einen Tag, als er einen anderen Tisch säuberte und zufällig hinüber schaute, und sah, wie der Mann die Erdbeere vom Kuchen aß- nichts anderes, aber es war mehr, als er je gegessen hatte, und bevor er sich stoppen konnte, schaute er in das Gesicht des Mannes, gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

Der Mann hatte in seine Richtung geschaut, und ihm war sein Blick aufgefallen, und seine Augen hatten kurz intim aufgeleuchtet; Bilbo hatte sogar seinen Mund geöffnet, um einfach zu fragen.

Doch dann hatte er gezögert, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, welche seiner Fragen am Ende aus seinem Mund kommen würde, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch aus Versehen unhöflich rüber gekommen wäre, und es war nicht so, als ob sich die beiden kennen würden- sie waren keine Freunde, sie kannten sich kaum. Der Mann wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass es Bilbo war, der ihn die meiste Zeit bediente, verdammt. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass die meisten Leute selten ihren Kellner anschauten, und würden ihn nicht einmal auf der Straße erkennen, außerhalb der Läden und ohne Schürzen, außerhalb des Kontexts, in dem sie ihn sonst tagtäglich sahen.

Manchmal lag er im Bett, und dachte darüber nach, wie er die Frage stellen konnte, ob es eine gute Art gab, es zu tun, falls dieser intime Moment wieder geschehen sollte, doch von dieser Gewohnheit hatte er noch nie jemandem erzählt; es klang ein wenig seltsam, und obsessiv, an den Kunden zu denken, lange, nachdem die Arbeit vorüber war und er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war.

Und die Leute, mit denen er arbeitete, fanden es bereits ein wenig seltsam, wie sehr es ihn störte.

"Frag einfach." Meinte Prim. "Was soll er schon tun?"

"Frag du doch." Erwiderte er, und sie verdreht verspielt die Augen.

"Ich bin nicht diejenige, die es unbedingt wissen möchte." Antwortet sie mit verärgernder Aufrichtigkeit.

"Lügnerin." Erwidert er, aber es ist eine schwache Antwort und sie wissen es beide. Sie macht einfach weiterhin die Sandwiches, und lässt ihn schmollen.

Es gibt Tage, an denen es sich fast anfühlt, als würde er fragen; Tage, an denen er ein wenig müde oder genervt ist oder nicht gut geschlafen hatte, und diesen Teller mit Kuchen zu bringen lässt einen Mut in ihm erwachen, der ihn denken lässt, dass er eine Antwort einfach verlangen kann. Natürlich ist verlangen nicht das richtige Wort- er wäre höflich, nicht anschuldigend: er wollte es einfach wissen.

Aber im letzten Moment stoppt ihn immer wieder etwas.

Manchmal gibt es einen überraschenden Ansturm, die Tische füllen sich ohne Vorwarnung, und er hat keine Zeit zwischen Bestellungen und dem Aufräumen; manchmal ist er eben in der Küche beschäftigt, und jemand anderes nimmt seine Bestellung auf. Oft stoppt ihn auch einfach der böse Blick des Mannes, der genervte Blick eines Mannes, der genug von der Welt für einen Tag hatte, ein ermüdeter und verärgerter Ausdruck, als würde er mehr mit sich herumtragen, als ein einzelner Mann eigentlich sollte. Es war diese Art Ausdruck, die ein Mann trug, der einen ganzen Tag über Leuten sagte, was genau sie tun sollten, ein kommandierender Blick.

Aber mehr als das, der Blick war verdammt einschüchternd, ein Blick, der Bilbo ohne Zweifel sagte, dass es dem Mann nicht gefallen würde, wenn ein unhöflicher Kellner fragte, warum er sich entschied, seinen Kuchen nicht zu essen.

Immerhin ging es ihn absolut nichts an.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem er sich sogar dazu entschieden hatte, zu fragen.

Er hatte gerade das Rezept des Erdbeerkuchens geändert: nicht viel, aber genug, dass es einige Kunden kommentiert haben. Die normale Creme hatte er mit Vanille ausgetauscht, damit alles reicher und süßer schmeckte; er hatte zermahlene, gefrohrene Erdbeeren mit in das Mehl gemixt für zusätzlichen Geschmack und Farbe. Er sah hübscher aus, und er hatte die Riffelung auf dem Zuckerguss auch geändert, damit es ein wenig delikater, europäischer aussah. Er war stolz darauf. Und er wollte wirklich sehr, dass es dem fremden Mann auffiel (er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, seinen Freunden zu erklären, warum ihm die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes so wichtig war, weil er selbst kaum verstand, warum er diese Akzeptanz und diesen Lob von dem Fremden brauchte).

Der Mann war am vorigen Tag vorbei gekommen, und Bilbo hatte gesehen, wie er an dem Stück Kuchen gestochert hatte, als er die pinke Färbung beobachtet hatte, sah sich die Veränderungen mit Zweifel an, als ob Bilbo ihn vielleicht mit einem anderen Kuchen austricksen wollte.

Nicht, dass es etwas ausmachte, welchen Kuchen er bekam, denn er hatte das verdammte Ding noch immer nicht gegessen.

Es war ausgesprochen frustrierend.

Warum probierte er denn nicht ein Mal?

Und so war Bilbo endlich vorbereitet gewesen: nur war der Mann am nächsten Tag nicht gekommen.

Ehrlich gesagt war er am nächsten Tag noch genauso aufgeregt gewesen, am nächsten Nachmittag zu fragen, aber zum ersten Mal, seitdem er vor einigen Monaten das erste Mal vorbei gekommen war, kam der Mann dieses Mal nicht allein.

Das war eine unerwartete Veränderung, und brachte alle, die in der Bäckerei/Cafe arbeiteten, zu tuscheln, und plötzlich interessierte es sie alle, sogar die paar Kunden, die mit den Seltsamkeiten des "Kuchen-Typs" vertraut waren, und schauten hinüber zum üblichen Tisch (die meisten aus den Augenwinkeln, doch einige starrten regelrecht).

Und Bilbo rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

Denn an dem einen Arm hing ein grinsender, blonder Junge, und im anderen saß ein jüngeres Kind, sein Haar womöglich mit der Farbe des Mannes, bevor es ergraut war. Der Mann sah nicht weniger irritiert aus als sonst, aber wenn man genauer hinsah, war da etwas weiches über die Weise, wie die Fältchen um seinen Augen prominenter waren, wenn er sie anschaute, etwas zärtliches über die Weise, wie er erst den einen, dann den anderen Jungen in ihre Stühle setzte an seinem üblichen, einsamen Tisch, jeden an einer seiner Seiten.

Der jüngere Junge, vielleicht erst vier oder fünf Jahre alt, stand sofort auf, machte sich auf den Weg zur Kuchentheke, und starrte durch das Glas auf die vielen Sorten Kuchen mit großen Augen.

Prim lächelte den Jungen an, als der Mann nach ihm rief.

"Kili, komm und setz dich hin."

Bilbo war sich nicht sicher, ob es Prim oder sein Vater war, der ihn rot werden und zurück zum Tisch mit der ungewöhnichen Schnelligkeit, die nur kleine Kinder besaßen, die unter deiner Verantwortung waren, laufen ließ. Aber trotzdem folgten seine Augen den Jungen zurück zum Tisch, und runzelte unbeabsichtigt leicht die Stirn.

Prim schaute ihm hinterher und machte ein Gesicht.

Das ist seltsam, dachte Bilbo nebenbei, als er den Stift von hinter seinem Ohr hervor holte. Er hatte nicht das Recht, enttäuscht zu sein, dass der Mann offensichtlich vergeben war- sie hatten immerhin nie mehr als ein paar Worte ausgetauscht, und er hatte nichts getan, dass Bilbo denken ließ, dass er in irgendeiner Weise an ihm interessiert sein könnte. Sie waren nichts weiter als ein irritierter Kellner und ein Kunde mit einer komischen Beziehung zu Kuchen.

Er hatte nicht das Recht, sich darüber aufzuregen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Aber das tue ich, ärgerte er sich. Das tue ich.

Er ging hinüber zum Tisch, lächelte die Jungs abwesend an, als sie ihn enthusiasthisch anstrahlten. Er konnte die Familienähnlichkeit nun erkennen, da er näher dran war: die Nase des blonden Jungen, die Kurve des Mundes im Gesicht des kleineren Jungen; Echos des Mannes bei ihnen beiden, die Spuren der Gene über eine Generation verstreut. Seine Kinder waren wunderschön, genauso wie er.

Lass das, sagte er sich selbst. Benimm dich deines Alters entsprechend, verdammt nochmal.

Er schaute auf, und da waren mehr Falten um die Augen des Mannes, als er ihm sein übliches, kleines Lächeln anbot, als wäre ihm etwas Seltsames an Bilbos Kommen aufgefallen. Vielleicht hatte er ein wenig zu lange gebraucht, um vorbeizukommen, und er war ein wenig ungeduldig in der Gesellschaft der Jungs. Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

"Das Übliche?" Fragte Bilbo, und der Mann nickte.

"Und was möchtet ihr, Jungs?" Fragte er, und sein Lächeln wurde vielleicht etwas netter. Es war schwierig, diese fröhlichen und hellen Jungs nicht sofort zu mögen; der Blonde hatte bereits einen Schwan aus seiner Serviette gefaltet, eine Fähigkeit, die Bilbo als kleiner Junge gerne gehabt hätte.

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich an, dann zurück zu Bilbo.

"Ähmm..." Sagte der jüngere- Kili, meinte sein Gehirn, das war es, was ihn sein Vater genannt hatte- seine braunen Augen geweitet (müssen von seiner Mutter sein, dachte Bilbo nebensächlich; des Mannes Augen hatten diese seltsame und auffallende blaue Färbung, die der Blonde mit ihm teilte) und versteckte dann sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Der Mann seufzte freundlich, und wuschelte durch seine Haare, aber der blonde Junge antwortete, obwohl er nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Jahre älter war als Kili; er konnte unmöglich älter als acht Jahre alt sein.

"Heiße Schokolade?" Fragte er.

"Natürlich." Antwortete Bilbo. "Würde dein Bruder das auch wollen?"

Der blonde Junge nickte. "Ja." Sagte er, und als sein Vater hüstelte, wurde er ein wenig rot. "Bitte." Fügte er schnell hinzu.

Der kleinere Junge schaute aus seinen Armen hervor, und Bilbo streckte ihm schnell die Zunge raus, und musste leise lachen, als er sich wieder versteckte.

"Noch etwas? Kuchen, Sandwiches, einen Scone?"

Der Junge drehte sich zum Mann mit geweiteten, fragenden Augen.

"Können wir, Onkel?"

Bilbo blinzelte, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in einen Ausdruck milden Interesses schulte. Nicht seine Söhne, seine Neffen. Nun. Er unterdrückte den sofortigen Schwall an Erleichterung, der ihn überkam- immerhin ging ihn das alles überhaupt nichts an, und er hatte nicht das Recht, irgendetwas über diese Erkenntnis zu fühlen. Ihr Onkel nickte, eine Hand noch immer im Haar seines Neffen.

"Sagt es nicht eurer Mutter."

Der blonde Junge grinste, das strahlende Lächeln eines Kindes, dem etwas angeboten wurde, dem seine Eltern nicht zustimmen würden: eine der größten Freuden im Leben eines Kindes.

"Was für Kuchen habt ihr denn?"

Seine Stimme war höflich formuliert, aber die Aufgeregtheit konnte man nicht überhören. Bilbo lachte dann doch, dem Charme erlegen.

"Wir haben Schokolade, Kaffee, Karotte und Erdbeere heute." Antwortete er.

"Welche Sorte möchtet ihr beiden haben?"

"Für Kee Schokolade." Sagte ihm der Junge in einem ernsten Ton, als müsste er Bilbo von der Wichtigkeit von Kuchen überzeugen. "Und kann ich den Erdbeerkuchen haben, bitte?"

Er lächelte.

"Natürlich." Antwortete er. "Den Erdbeerkuchen mag dein Onkel am liebsten."

Der blonde Junge runzelte die Stirn, als Bilbo den Stift hinter sein Ohr steckte.

"Onkel mag keinen Kuchen." Erzählte er Bilbo. "Er mag süße Sachen überhaupt nicht."

Bilbos Mund stand dann definitiv offen, und der Mann starrte ihn an, genauso überrascht von dem Kommentar seines Neffen. Einen langen Moment herrschte Stille, als die beiden sich einfach nur anstarrten, und die Jungs schauten verwirrt zwischen den beiden her, bis Bilbo den Kontakt mit einem kleinen, unsicheren Lächeln und einem Nicken abbrach, und sich umdrehte, um zur Theke zurück zu kehren. Da war das Geräusch eines Stuhles, der zurückgeschoben wurde, als ob jemand kurzerhand aufstehen wollte, aber die Meinung änderte, aber er versuchte, das auszublenden.

Prim sah ihn neugierig an, aber er nahm einen passiven Gesichtsausdruck an, als er den Kuchen servierte, und zögerte nur einen Moment, als er das zweite Stück dazulegte.

War es das überhaupt Wert, ihm den Kuchen zu geben?

"Er mag keinen Kuchen." Zischte er seine Freundin an, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Was?"

"Deswegen isst er ihn nie: er mag ihn verdammt nochmal nicht."

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten, indem er zurück zum Tisch ging, Tablett in der Hand, deponierte die Tassen und Teller mit einem Lächeln für die Jungs, bevor er schnell wieder ging, und seine Schürze ablegte, als er hinter der Theke ankam.

"Ich muss an die frische Luft." Sagte er ihr. "Es ist nichts los, stört es dich, wenn ich kurz nach draußen gehe?"

Sie sah ihn sich genau an, ein Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als ob sie über etwas nachdenken würde, bevor es wieder verschwand und sie mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

"Natürlich nicht." Antwortete sie. "Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst."

Das machte er, denn Prim hätte es nicht gesagt, wenn sie es nicht gemeint hätte; bis er wieder zurück gekommen war, waren der Mann und seine Neffen bereits wieder gegangen.

Der nächste Tag war ein Donnerstag, an dem er nicht arbeitete, und er verbrachte den Tag damit, herauszufinden, warum ihn diese ganze Situation so sehr gestört hatte. Als ihm keine Antwort einfiel, backte er sich einen Kümmelkuchen und aß das ganze Ding, und starrte böse aus dem Fenster dabei.

Der Mann kam am Freitag nicht vorbei, auch nicht über das Wochenende, aber das passierte auch nicht selten; halb sechs ging am Montag vorbei, ohne, dass der Mann kam, und Bilbo dachte nicht, dass er noch kommen würde. Vielleicht nun, da sein Spiel- was auch immer es war-herausgefunden worden war, hatte es ihn peinlich berührt und dazu gebracht, nicht mehr vorbeizukommen. Bilbo fühlte sich beinahe lustlos, melancholisch über etwas, das nie verloren gegangen war.

Die Glocke über der Tür klingelte um fünf vor sechs.

Prim stupste ihn an, und er schaute auf von dem Kaffee, den er aufgoss.  
Ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben, und eine familiäre Figur saß an ihrem üblichen Tisch.

"Warum?"

Bilbo erinnerte sich kaum daran, wie er an den Tisch gekommen war, und er hatte definitiv nicht gewollt, dass er seine Hände anschuldigend auf die flache Oberfläche aufsetzte. Der Mann starrte ihn an, blinzelte ein Mal langsam, offensichtlich (und verständlicherweise) überrascht von der unerwarteten und aggressiven Frage. Er lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl, als ob er von dem irritierten Kellner vor ihm wegweichen wollte.

Bilbo schaute ihn böse an, als er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam.

"Ich muss nicht fragen, was Sie sich bestellen werden, denn das weiß ich bereits; Sie wollen einen Kaffee und ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen, aber wussten Sie, dass ich es bin, der den Kuchen backt? Ich komme jeden morgen um sieben Uhr in der früh in den Laden und backe diese Kuchen und ich rühre die Creme und schneide das Obst und die Leute lieben den Kuchen, er ist jeden Tag ausverkauft, denn ich bin gut darin und stolz darauf, was ich mache, und ich will wissen, warum er nicht gut genug ist für Sie; warum bestellen Sie ihn jeden Tag, sodass ich ihn wegschmeißen muss? Warum?"

Der Mann starrte ihn an.

Bilbo starrte zurück.

Sein Gesicht wurde unangenehm heiß, als er dort stand, ihm wurde die Stille im Raum immer mehr und mehr bewusst, die Blicke der Leute im Rücken, die ihn anstarrten: sie hatten nicht lauschen wollen, stattdessen hatte Bilbo zu laut geredet-fast geschrien- dass es jeder gehört hatte, ob sie es wollten oder nicht.

"Oh Gott." Schaffte der Mann zu antworten, die Stimme tief und wunderschön und Bilbo war dieses Mal definitiv rot im Gesicht, rot wie eine Tomate, und die Beschämung wurde stärker als der Ärger, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, was er getan hatte, und oh mein Gott, was tat er da.

"Gott." Wiederholte der Mann, und zu Bilbos Entsetzen wurde auch der Mann rot, ein klein wenig an seiner Kehle, da auch er nun peinlich berührt war. "Ich mag... einfach keinen Kuchen."

Niemand tat noch so, als würde er nicht zuhören: jeder hatte sich in seinem Stuhl umgedreht, um den beiden mit weiten Augen zuzuhören. Auch wenn Bilbo es nicht sehen konnte, Prim stand der Mund offen, die Tasse, die sie auf das Tablett stellen wollte, noch immer in der Hand.

"Warum bestellst du ihn dann?" Fragte Bilbo, und seine Stimme kam etwas erstickter heraus, als er es wollte.

"Ich..." Brach der Mann ab, und seine Hände spannten und entspannten sich rhytmisch in geballte Fäuste. "Ich will nur eine Ausrede, dich jeden Tag zu sehen, um ehrlich zu sein."

Bilbo starrte ihn an.

Jemandem fiel eine Gabel aus der Hand, und es machte Krach in der Stille.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus.

Jemand hüstelte.

Der Mann starrte zurück.

Dann schaute er hinunter auf den Tisch, und die Gespräche wurden wieder aufgenommen, viel zu laut, als die Leute für die Stille Wett machen wollten, als sie so taten, als ob sie die ganze Situation nicht mitbekommen hatten. Bilbo stand wieder auf, hob sachte seine Hände vom Tisch, und konnte dem Mann nicht in die Augen schauen.

"Mein Name ist Thorin, mal so nebenbei."

Bilbo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nun vorstellen musste, aber unglücklicherweise war er noch viel zu durcheinander, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich daran erinnern konnte, so unkomfortabel war er.

"Also backst du den Kuchen?"

Bilbo trat einen Schritt zurück, und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich.

"Ah...ja."

Worte, ja, dachte er. Gut gemacht, Bilbo, benutz deine Worte.

Der Mann- Thorin- nickte.

Bilbo versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Worte funktionierten nicht wirklich, steckten fest in seiner Kehle. Er hatte ein wenig Angst, dass er vielleicht an ihnen erstickte, oder sonst würde er vergessen, wie man atmete.

"Könnte ich das Übliche bekommen?"

Er nickte, und schaffte es irgendwie, zu antworten.

"Ja... ah, ja, tut mir leid für das eben."

Thorin nickte, und sein Mund verzog sich zu etwas, das vielleicht als Lächeln durchgehen konnte, aber es vermutlich nicht war.

"Ist schon in Ordnung."

Es war nicht in Ordnung. Bilbo ging hinter die Theke, überzeugt davon, dass sein Gesicht explodieren würde. Er schaffte es, keinen ihrer Kunden anzusehen, aber Prim schaute ihn an und weitete ihre Augen und puffte ihre Wangen auf vor Überraschung. Er goss den Kaffee in einer Art Trance auf, und legte das Stück Kuchen auf den Teller.

"Bringst du es ihm?" Zischte er Prim an, und nachdem sie ihn sich einen Moment lang angeschaut hatte, nickte sie, und nahm ihm das Tablett ab, als er fertig war.

Mehr als alles andere wollte Bilbo wegrennen und sich verstecken, aber unglücklicherweise dachte er nicht, dass er sich aus zwei Schichten in einer Woche wieseln konnte, also drehte er sich stattdessen zur Kaffeemaschine, was zum Glück bedeutete, dass sein Rücken zum Cafe gedreht war und niemand sein rotes Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Gedanken wurden automatisch leer, als er durch jeden Filter und jede Sektion ging, ausspülend und säubernd, und die Filter austauschte und dann machte er noch die Außenhülle aus Chrom sauber bis sie glänzte, damit er das unausweichbare noch herauszögern konnte.

Bis er sich wieder zurückdrehte, war der Tisch leer und der Mann war gegangen.

Da war jedoch etwas anders, dieses Mal.

Bilbo starrte hinunter auf den Tisch, und die Kaffeetasse, und den Kaffeeweißer, aber bemerkte diese Sachen kaum.

Es war der Teller.

Er war leer.

Erst als Prim sprach, bemerkte er, dass sie nun neben ihm stand.

"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum er donnerstags nie gekommen ist." Kommentierte sie, und achtete dabei vorsichtigt auf seine Reaktion.

Bilbo sagte nichts.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er hätte sagen können.

Die Schicht endete, glücklicherweise ohne weitere dramatischen Unterbrechungen, und die nächste Woche kam und ging ohne etwas, das die Normalität des Tages unterbrach. Bilbo backte Kuchen, servierte Kaffee und Sandwiches, und Bilbo fing langsam an zu bedauern, nichts gesagt zu haben, als Thorin das letzte Mal da gewesen war, denn seit diesem Nachmittag war er nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Bilbo konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln; wenn dich etwas an einem Cafe abneigen könnte, dann war es, in ihm von seiner Belegschaft und Kunden gedemütigt zu werden.

Seine Laune wurde immer schlimmer, als ein paar Tage vergingen ohne einen Besuch von Thorin, und es waren beinahe zwei Wochen, bis er ihn wieder sah. Es war seltsam jemanden zu vermissen, mit dem er kaum mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt hatte, aber er hatte sich so sehr an seine tägliche Präsenz gewöhnt, dass er es jedes Mal stark fühlte, wenn die Glocke nicht um halb sechs rang.

"Du magst ihn." Kommentierte Prim, nicht fragend, da sie die Wahrheit bereits wusste.

Bilbo wischte weiterhin über die Theke, und schaute nicht auf.

"Mochte wen?" Fragte er in einem neutralen Ton.

"Den Kuchen-Typ." Sagte sie, und obwohl Bilbo sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sie gerade ihre Augen verdrehte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

Prim lachte. "Natürlich nicht."

"Im Ernst." Sagte Bilbo, und schaute sie unter gerunzelten Brauen an. "Lass es einfach."

Prim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay, okay, wenn du das wirklich willst."

Bilbo drehte sich zurück zur Theke, und wischte ein paar Krümel weg. Prim zappelte ein wenig mit den Füßen.

"Nun, wenn es dich wirklich nicht stört, dann sollte es dich nicht interessieren, dass er tatsächlich gerade vorbeigelaufen ist."

Bilbo drehte sich so schnell um, dass er ein wenig besorgt war, dass er ein Schleudertrauma erlitt.

"Was?"

Prim grinste, und zeigte mit dem Daumen zur Tür.

"Geh, du Idiot. Er ging nach links."

Bilbo legte seine Schürze ab, als er zur Tür rannte, schmiss ihn auf einen Stuhl. Die Tür rang über seinem Kopf und er schaute die Straße auf der linken Seite hinunter, und entdeckte eine große Figur nicht sehr weit weg.

"Hey!" Rief er, und der Mann drehte sich um.

Er versuchte es wirklich, nicht auf ihn zu zu rennen, als Thorin stehen blieb, und ihn auf eine Weise anstarrte, die beinahe Amusement war, und beinahe Angst, aber trotzdem nicht ganz beides war.

"Hey." Wiederholte er, als er ihn erreichte. "Ähm... du bist lange nicht da gewesen."

Thorin räusperte, schaute sich etwas unbeholfen um.

"Ah, nein."

Bilbo nickte.

"Es ist... nun, ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass du beschäftigt bist."

Thorin gab ein neutrales Geräusch von sich, und Bilbo kam sich plötzlich sehr unbeholfen vor.

"Ich bin Bilbo." Sagte er, erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich nie richtig vorgestellt hatte.

"Ich weiß." Antwortete der Mann, und seufzte sofort über seine eigene Antwort. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und fluchte. "Ich meine, ich hab dein Namensschild gesehen. Ich bin kein-" Er brach sich selbst ab, und schaute frustriert hinauf in den Himmel. "Ich meine, hallo."

Nun. Das war überraschend süß gewesen.

"Ich habe mich gefragt." Fragte Bilbo nach einer Pause. "Warum du nicht einfach nur einen Kaffee, ohne den Kuchen, bestellt hast."

Thorin starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an, und sein Starren war beinahe abschätzend, nachdem der erste Schock vergessen war, als ob er herausfinden wollte, ob man sich über ihn lustig machte oder nicht. Als er dann antwortete, klang er fast verletzt.

"Als ich das erste Mal da war, sagte ich ja zum Kuchen, und beim nächsten Mal hast du gefragt, ob ich dasselbe möchte und ich habe wieder ja gesagt, ohne nachzudenken. Es... eskalierte irgendwie von da an."

Bilbo starrte ihn an.

"Du sagst also du hast ein Stück Kuchen verschwendet, jeden Tag, nur weil du nicht sagen konntest 'nein, nur den Kaffee heute, danke?'"

Thorin sagte nichts, und Bilbo zappelte ein wenig.

Es war nicht mehr ganz so peinlich, nun da Thorin dasselbe Problem hatte; es war seltsam versöhnlich zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich unbeholfen gefühlt hatte. Es fiel ihm auf, dass er nun einen Moment hatte, Thorins Gesichtszüge zu betrachten, und er froh war, ihn wieder zu sehen.

"Also... warum hast du beim ersten Mal ja gesagt?"

Das Rot, das ein weiteres Mal Thorins Kehle hochkletterte bei der Frage war wunderschön zu beobachten, und Bilbo musste den Gedanken unterdrücken, der dazu führte sich zu fragen, wie sich dieses Rot über seine Kehle und Brust ausbreitete. Thorin sah plötzlich unbeholfen aus.

"Ich..." Brach er ab, und Bilbo hob seine Augenbrauen fragend, wollte ihn nicht damit davon kommen lassen. 

Es gab einen langen, angespannten Moment, und dann gab Thorin ein kleines, aufgebrachtes Geräusch von sich, dass nicht ganz als Geräusch durchgehen konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Verständlich." Sagte Bilbo, total ernst, obwohl seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen wollten. "Es ist ein wenig dämlich."

Thorin schaute kürzlich beleidigt aus, bis sich seine Schultern entspannten, und sein Mund akzeptierend zuckte.

"...Möglicherweise." Sagte er am Ende.

"Ist das wirklich der Grund, weshalb du immer wieder gekommen bist?"

Fragte er, und Thorin schaute wieder hinauf in den grauen Himmel, die Zähne zusammengebissen.

"Ja." Murmelte er.

Und Bilbo lächelte, dieses Mal ordentlich.

"Nun..." Antwortete er. "Das ist gut."

Thorin schaute überrascht zu ihm hinunter.

"Gut?"

Bilbo nickte. "Gut. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde? Es ist nur so, dass ich seit Monaten darüber nachdenke, und ich würde lieber nicht noch länger warten, nun, da ich weiß, dass es keine persönliche Vendetta gegen meinen Kuchen war."

Er wünschte sich beinahe, dass er eine Kamera hatte, um Thorins Gesichtsausdruck zu fotografieren, doch bezweifelte er, dass er schnell genug war, um den Schock aufzufangen, der sich schnell in Argwohn verwandelte, als er sich offensichtlich wieder einmal wunderte, ob man sich über ihn auf irgendeine Weise lustig machte.

Bilbo verdrehte die Augen, schnappte sich Thorins Jacke, und zog ihn nach unten.


End file.
